


Shots

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [64]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternating Perspectives, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had challenged him, and he wasn't one to back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

" _You_  think you can beat  _me_?" he raised his eyebrows, before waving his hand in the air. "Oh, _please_."

She let out a sharp breath. "'Course I can." She smiled as an idea formed in her mind. "As a matter of fact, I'll prove it to you."

"Oh, will you now?"

"Yes," she said, amused at his cockiness. "And, let's make it interesting."

He smirked. "You wanna make a bet?"

She nodded. "Got any suggestions?"

"Hmm…" he thought for a second, before his eyes lit up with an answer. "When  _I_  win, I don't wanna do any chores for an entire month!"

"Ha!" she laughed, startling him. "Fine. But since  _I'll_  be the one winning, you're gonna end up having to do  _extra_  chores for an entire month  _without_  complaining!" She extended her hand to him. "Deal?"

He took it without hesitation. "Deal."

"I'll get the bottle, you get the glasses," she commanded.

He did as he was told with a smirk, confident he would win.

Ed set the small glasses on the wooden surface of the dinner table before Winry brought the clear bottle and poured equal amounts of the dark golden colored substance into each.

Once done, she gave Edward a glance. "You ready to lose?"

"Look who's talking," he scoffed.

And so it began.

x-X-x

The first drink had burned a bit. By the third, they'd gotten used to the sting, but by the next one, they were _both_  feeling slightly queasy.

Even so, neither gave in.

For the two stubborn young adults, giving up was simply _not_ an option.

"You're looking a bit sick, Winry. You sure you don't wanna stop?" he snickered.

She sent a slick smile his way. "I'm just getting started."

In went the fifth and sixth shot of the best, and  _strongest_ , tequila in Amestris before Edward and Winry began to lose some of their moral sense.

Ed was having a much harder time though. He felt as if his brain was about to explode courtesy of a throbbing headache. However, he did his best to focus on the smiling girl in front of him, trying not to give himself away.

"You  _definitely_  don' look too good." The mischievous glint in her eyes contradicted the innocent tone in her voice.

_She thinks she's already won!_ He glared awkwardly at her.  _She's wrong!_ "Shut up," he frowned. "Wha're ya waiting for? Serve da next drink!"

She raised her eyebrows, but did as he requested with the smallest hint of a smile. "All right," she answered, slightly more coherently.

He stared down at his glass, the liquid still swirling inside, making his head throb even more. He squeezed his eyes shut, prepping himself, before drinking down the substance in a single gulp. He could feel his whole body raise in temperature, creating droplets of sweat that traveled down his face while his head still tried desperately to pound its way out of his skull…

She did the same in a more swift, almost  _practiced_ , movement before looking back at him. "Ed? You 'kay?"

He could hear the honest concern in her voice, the voice that now seemed to echo in his ears.

_My_ _head…damn…it _…__

That was the last coherent thought he was able to process before the lights went out and everything went black.

x-X-x

She wasn't too startled when she saw his face slam onto the wooden table in defeat. That last shot had proved to be too much for him.

Although she felt satisfied at proving him wrong, she knew he needed to rest and, honestly, she could use some too. She may have been able to hold more alcohol than him but even she knew when it was a good idea to stop. So she let out a sigh before deciding she would wait to boast another day, making the health of passed out ex-alchemist her first priority.

"Wha…?" he slurred after she was finally able to shake him  _slightly_  awake, though he didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Get up, you idiot, we gotta get'cha to bed."

He pouted. "Jus' leave me…here…"

"No, you can't sleep on the dinner table." She let out a small growl of annoyance. "Ed, at least go to the sofa," she whined.

His eyes were narrowed as he opened them to look at her. "Fine," he gave in and did his best to stand, wobbling his way to the couch. She kept an eye on him from behind until he threw himself onto the furniture. She then decided to try and tackle the steps up to her own room, until she heard his soft, broken voice call her. _"Winry…"_

"What, Ed?" she looked back at his relaxed form. "I'm tired."

Fuzzy golden eyes sneaked a peek at her before mumbling, "Stay here…with me."

She was taken aback by his request. "Uh…"

"Please?"

She sighed, giving into his request and the alcohol. "'Kay, I'll stay."

He chuckled lightly as she laid next to him on the long couch. "Thanks," he whispered. "Always feel better…you're here."

"I'll always be here," she yawned. "Promise." She smiled again, before losing consciousness.


End file.
